<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reforget by edeneatscrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578945">Reforget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeneatscrow/pseuds/edeneatscrow'>edeneatscrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DEArtfest 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Gavin Reed, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Role Reversal, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeneatscrow/pseuds/edeneatscrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>GV900 is assigned to his new detective, Colin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DEArtfest 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reforget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nines, in this fic, will be named Colin for the purpose of giving him a more human-sounding name. This is also based on the song Reforget by Lauv, if you'd like to listen to that while reading!</p>
<p>TW for heated arguments and substance abuse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <span class="u">Wednesday, February 16th, 2039. 2:46 P.M.</span> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fucking androids.</em>
</p>
<p>The detective never understood the purpose behind them. Sure, they were created to serve humanity and cater to their ever-growing laziness. But how were humans expected to coexist with these lost machines? It wasn't like he got along with people as it stood, now he'd have to deal with an entirely new set of problems.</p>
<p>Turns out, he'd have to deal with said problems more often than he originally thought. "Fuck that, I'm not teaming up with a plastic." Captain Fowler sighed, looking down in frustration at the detective's words. The man wasn't one to blow up easily, usually cool and collected. This was different, though. They were trying to replace something— someone —that couldn't be replaced. To make matters worse, they were doing it with a fucking android.</p>
<p>Fowler looked back up, shaking his head. "Colin, this is your job. Believe it or not, I like you. I think you have a knack for what you do, but you haven't been the same since Spenc-"</p>
<p>"Don't finish that sentence." Colin spat, huffing. "You have no idea what I went through, or what I continue to go through daily. Now, you want to set back all of the progress I've made with my mental health since that night by pairing me up with one of them?" This was all deeply personal to him, for a number of reasons.</p>
<p>Captain let his stern face falter for a moment, finding himself feeling sympathetic for the man before him. "You're right, I have no idea what you're going through. I can never know that pain. Trust me, this wasn't my first choice."</p>
<p>Colin scoffed at him, shaking his head. "First choice?" He growled, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. "It shouldn't have even been on the fucking list." With that, he stormed out of the office, heading for god-knows-where to do god-knows-what in a weak attempt to quiet his racing thoughts.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b><span class="u">Tuesday, February 21st, 2039. 12:32 P.M.</span> </b>
</p>
<p>"Detective." GV900 suddenly spoke from beside him, making Colin jump in his seat. "Jesus, plastic, warn a person." He breathed, barely sparing a glance as he recovered. That android has been following him everywhere, which was probably the worst part of having it as a partner.</p>
<p>GV900 hardly reacted, LED blue with speckles of yellow. "Where would you like me to make myself useful?" Colin snickered a bit, typing away at his computer terminal. "The disassembly line." The android frowned, not moving from its position. After a few moments of awkward silence, Colin glanced over with furrowed eyebrows. "Can I help you with something?" It was unsettling to have the thing just watching his every move. The entire week had been torture having to see that synthetic face glaring at him with a blank expression.</p>
<p>GV900 nodded a bit, still unresponsive to the man's unpleasantness as it blinked a few times. "I just got word that we're needed at a crime scene. I've sent the information to your computer terminal." Colin glared, giving him a once over before returning his eyes to find the files. "You things can get messages in your mind?" GV900 just gave a small nod in response. Colin scoffed, shaking his head. "Fascinating."</p>
<p>The detective was well aware he was being an asshole, but he didn't care. He shouldn't be expected to show manners to a machine. It wasn't like GV900 would actually give a shit about his words. That model line was designed not to deviate, therefore it was designed to take his insults without complaint.</p>
<p>With a few indistinguishable grumbles, Colin rose to his feet, grabbing his wallet and keys before marching to the door. He stopped briefly in the frame, whistling and snapping his fingers for the android to follow.</p>
<p>GV900 obliged, as usual. It was almost annoying to the detective how the android blindly obeyed. Never so much as questioned Colin's authority. He wasn't sure why that bothered him, but he tried not to let it consume his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <span class="u">Tuesday, February 21st, 2039. 3:12 P.M.</span> </b>
</p>
<p>Colin stood over the body, having a hard time coming to terms with reality. You would think after nine years on the force, the job would desensitize you to these things. Not Colin. It was still world-crashing every time he saw a corpse— an innocent life taken.</p>
<p>A hand on his shoulder made him jolt out of his skin, head snapping to find the culprit. Of course, it was GV900. Colin huffed, harshly shrugging the android's hand off as he averted eye contact. "What, plastic?"</p>
<p>GV900 let its hand fall quietly, stepping beside the detective. "I would like to go over the evidence I've uncovered with you. Would you like me to explain?" Colin rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling his hands start to shake. The last thing he wanted was for this toaster to explain how this man got slaughtered where they currently stood. "Sure, that's fine. Go for it."</p>
<p>The android was speaking, but Colin couldn't make out any words. It was like he was hearing everything through water, making the sounds around him melt into a distorted mess of incoherence. He nodded along just to show that he was still listening in some capacity, but no information was retained.</p>
<p>"Yea, yea. That's good, tin-can. Fucking perfect." Colin mumbled before walking towards the door. He needed air, but he also needed a cigarette. Nicotine was always a more enticing option than breathing.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <span class="u">Tuesday, February 21st, 2039. 3:54 P.M.</span> </b>
</p>
<p>The car was achingly silent, neither wanting to disturb the tense atmosphere. Colin's Spotify playlist was going quietly in the background, which made it mildly less awkward. He was content with them not speaking, so he had to suppress a groan when GV900 piped up. "Detective, I think it would benefit us to get to know each other more. Is there anything you'd like to know about me?"</p>
<p>Colin was a bit shocked, not really sure why the android suddenly wanted to spark a conversation. He decided to humor the idea for a bit. "Yea, actually. Why did they make you so goddamn short?" He snickered a bit, shaking his head.</p>
<p>GV900 paused, not glancing over. "I was designed for agility and brute strength. Height is not a factor that plays into either of those, Detective." Colin raised an eyebrow in amusement, but decided not to question it. There were too many things he still didn't understand about GV900's kind, and he wasn't itching to know it all in one sitting.</p>
<p>Colin then thought of another, more serious question. "Why don't you have a name? Most androids do, but you don't." It was weird calling the thing by its model number, and it was a mouthful to say in a casual setting.</p>
<p>"Names imply a semblance of personhood which I do not possess." The android replied, which made Colin scoff.</p>
<p>"You don't have to be a person to have a name, dipshit. You think people call pencils 'wooden sticks with lead?' No." GV900 was quiet for a moment, and Colin glanced over. "Names don't equal personhood. They're more about convenience."</p>
<p>GV900 nodded a bit, eyes fixated on the road ahead. "I suppose I can't argue with that logic. Is there a specific title you would prefer me to go by?"</p>
<p>Now that was a thought provoking question. How was he supposed to name this android? It wasn't like he was close to him in any sense of the word other than physically. "I dunno, plastic." He grumbled, shrugging a bit. "GV900? GV9... GVN..." Colin exhaled in exasperation. "Gavin?"</p>
<p>GV900 nodded, closing its eyes as it processed the selection. "Thank you, Detective. You can refer to me as Gavin from now on." Colin wore a dumbfounded expression. "Really? That one sticks?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Fuck, alright. Gavin, it is..." The car fell silent again, both running out of things to speak about.</p>
<p>Colin stopped at a red light, rubbing his eyes. He found himself looking over at the android, finally taking in its features. The one thing that stood out to the detective was the prominent scar across the bridge of its nose. Androids could scar? Didn't they have synthetic skin?</p>
<p>The light turned green and Colin was forced to look away. He wasn't ready to warm up to the android, but he would admit that Gavin's face wasn't nearly as punchable in this moment as it had been before.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <span class="u">Wednesday, March 16th, 2039. 12:34 A.M.</span> </b>
</p>
<p>It had been a grueling day, and there seemed to be no end. Colin mindlessly went over the case by himself, being the only one left in the precinct. Most nights, he would love this. The peace and quiet was the perfect environment to be alone with his thoughts. However, tonight was not one of those nights.</p>
<p>Colin was outright tired. Not physically, having the comfort of caffeine to keep him conscious. There was just something about this moment that made him feel numb, or perhaps weighed down. His time was spent filling out paper work, reviewing evidence, as well as witness testimonies. Nothing made sense about the murder, or maybe Colin was deliberately missing the solution.</p>
<p>After a while, Colin let out a heavy sigh, beginning to close the tabs on his computer. When the final one disappeared, he froze. His wallpaper was of him and a man. They were both in swim trunks on a remote beach in Hawaii. The man was holding Colin by the waist, standing behind him with a large smile. There, visible in the camera view, were wedding rings on both of their respective fingers.</p>
<p>Colin didn't know when the tears started falling, but he couldn't stop them once they began. He put his head in his hands, thoughts filling to the brim with memories of Spencer.</p>
<p>"Detective?" Colin immediately stopped his crying the moment he heard the voice, wiping his eyes discreetly as he glanced at the doorway. He immediately looked away after he had time to process who it was, hiding his face. "Gavin, what have I told you about knocking?" He said in the steadiest voice he could manage.</p>
<p>Gavin was quiet for a moment before answering, still in the doorway. "I saw your car still in the parking lot and wanted to make sure you were alright." Colin furrowed his eyebrows, still shielding his face from the android. Gavin was worried about him?</p>
<p>Colin exhaled, clicking on a random application to hide his screensaver. "I'm alright, Gavin. I just want to be alone." His voice didn't have the stern tone that it usually did when referencing his partner. It was more sincere. Gavin took a while to respond. For a brief moment, Colin wanted the android to stay. To ignore what the man had vocalized. To stop obeying.</p>
<p>Instead, Gavin nodded. "As you wish, Detective." Colin closed his eyes as footsteps faded down the hallway. He felt like a fool for thinking Gavin wouldn't leave. At the end of the day, GV900 was a machine, designed to accomplish a mission.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <span class="u">Thursday, April 7th, 2039. 9:06 A.M.</span> </b>
</p>
<p>Colin didn't expect himself to warm up to the android, but Gavin was really starting to grow on him. They didn't necessarily get along, but it was getting easier to see him around the precinct and not want to deck him.</p>
<p>It was the little things that would ease Colin's disdain. The way Gavin remembered how the detective took his coffee and made it for him every morning, or the way he respected Colin's smoke breaks and didn't disturb him. Maybe it was also the way Gavin smiled, when it crinkled his scarring and dimpled his cheeks. It made you forget he wasn't human for a brief moment.</p>
<p>This morning was like every morning. Colin arrived an hour late, tired and clearly hungover. He smiled softly when he reached his desk, seeing a cup of coffee already rested by his keyboard. Luckily, he was alone, so no one could see his shame of genuinely appreciating the work of the beings he despised.</p>
<p>Footsteps approached, which made Colin drop his grin as a defense. "Good morning, Detective." Gavin said coolly as he took a seat at the desk directly adjacent to the man's. Colin slumped into his chair, starting up his computer. "Morning, tin-can."</p>
<p>They worked for hours in complete silence, it being an oddly slow day. There were no new cases or intensive paperwork to do, which left their options for constructive work minimal at best. Colin leaned back in his chair, trying to not let boredom consume him. "You wanna go grab a drink?" He asked suddenly, which surprised even himself.</p>
<p>Gavin glanced over, furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't have the capacity to drink, Detective." Colin snickered a bit, standing up and putting on his coat. There were many places he'd rather be right now, but the bar seemed to be the one he longed for the most. "Well, you can keep me company. Make sure I don't drive drunk or break something, yadda yadda."</p>
<p>There was a brief silence that fell between them before Gavin stood. "As you wish, Detective."</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <span class="u">Thursday, April 7th, 2039. 8:54 P.M.</span> </b>
</p>
<p>Whiskey slid down Colin's throat, leaving behind its dull warmth as a reminder of his sins. Gavin sat in silence beside him, observing their surroundings. "Humans are strange beings." The android hummed suddenly, eyes still taking in the drunken patrons.</p>
<p>Colin smirked a bit, glancing over at him. "How so?" He was intrigued to find out how and why Gavin had come to that conclusion. The android took to fiddling with a nearby napkin, deep in thought. "You find so much happiness in skirting the line of death. Is there any particular reward for such behavior?"</p>
<p>That made Colin laugh a little, finishing off his fourth glass of alcohol. "It's not the idea of beating death that does it for us, Gav. I think it's just the feeling of stepping out of the line of normalcy, even just for a moment. Feeling free in the concept of having autonomy over our choices. Free will."</p>
<p>Gavin's LED turned red for a brief moment before switching back to yellow. Colin furrowed his eyebrows at the man. He seemed... stressed. Perhaps there was more depth to the machine than meets the eye. Colin decided not to bring attention to it, ordering one more drink. "Don't you do anything for fun? You outta have at least one thing you wanna try."</p>
<p>Gavin met Colin's eyes, almost like he was searching for something in them. "I'm not designed for such protocol, I—"</p>
<p>Colin downed his final drink and stood up, reaching his hand out for Gavin to take. "Come on, asshole." Gavin wore a confused expression, not taking the gesture just yet. "Pardon?"</p>
<p>Colin rolled his eyes. "We're gonna do something fun. You're gonna be human for a night." He chuckled, shaking his head. "And don't give me that protocol shit. You're allowed to have fun sometimes. Live a little, tin-can." Gavin was still hesitant, but eventually took the detectives hand. Colin was surprised by how real it felt.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, Colin started leading him over to the janky dance floor. He stopped in the center of a sea of people, turning to Gavin and letting go of his hand. "You hear the song?" He asked, loud enough for Gavin to hear over the loud chatter and music. Gavin nodded. "This song is called Circles by Post Malone, a late 2010's song that has a tempo of—"</p>
<p>Colin laughed, placing a hand on Gavin's shoulder to stop him. "Okay, okay. I don't need to know all that. I'm saying dance." Gavin scoffed at him, which was a new mannerism he picked up at work from the beloved detective. "I don't—"</p>
<p>"You dance tonight. Look, I'll even close my eyes if you're embarrassed." Gavin still seemed nervous about doing what Colin asked. The detective smirked at him. "Hey, it's okay. It's just us right now. Forget everyone else."</p>
<p>Gavin looked up at Colin, trying to find reasons to detest this but coming up empty. Colin smiled more. "As I said, plastic," He then leaned in to whisper in Gavin's ear, feeling the effect of the alcohol. "Live a little." With that, he pulled back, letting his eyelids close as he started to dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Let go</em><br/>
<em>I got a feeling that it's time to let go</em><br/>
<em>I say so</em><br/>
<em>I knew that this was doomed from the get go</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin watched for a moment, a mixture of amused and shell-shocked. After a moment, he closed his eyes, following Colin's actions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You thought that it was special, special</em><br/>
<em>But it was just the sex though, the sex though</em><br/>
<em>And I still hear the echoes (the echoes)</em><br/>
<em>I got a feeling that it's time to let it go</em><br/>
<em>Let it go</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even if he was drunk, Colin felt just in this decision. Everything was hazy and jumbled, but the detective had never looked this happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Seasons change and our love went cold</em><br/>
<em>Feed the flame 'cause we can't let go</em><br/>
<em>Run away, but we're running in circles</em><br/>
<em>Run away, run away</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Colin slowed, letting his eyes peak open to see Gavin. In this moment, in this light, the android looked stunning. Something ignited in Colin that moment, nerves tingling with a sudden strange desire. He wasn't sure if it was the liquor or his own stupid impulse thoughts that caused him to do it, but it certainly felt right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I dare you to do something</em><br/>
<em>I'm waiting on you again</em><br/>
<em>So I don't take the blame</em><br/>
<em>Run away, but we're running in circles</em><br/>
<em>Run away, run away, run away</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their lips collide, making the pair stumble a bit. Colin's hand rose to cup Gavin's cheek, pulling him in closer. His lips felt so real, having the same softness and texture of a human's. At this moment, Colin never wanted to pull away.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <span class="u">Friday, April 8th, 2039. 1:37 P.M.</span> </b>
</p>
<p>Colin hadn't spoken to Gavin since that night. It was all so overwhelming and scary for him. That was a low point for him that he never wanted to gravitate to again. His clear avoidance of the subject didn't stop Gavin from trying to communicate anywhere possible. It was getting unbearable. "Detective, I see your experiencing distress at high levels."</p>
<p>
  <em>Yea, no shit.</em>
</p>
<p>Colin scoffed, eyes trained on his computer terminal to avoid accidentally looking at Gavin. The android sighed, still unable to leave the subject be. "Is there anything I can do to assist you?"</p>
<p>That was all Colin could take for one day. He stood from his desk, leaving the room without a word. His pack of cigarettes was much more favorable than his partner.</p>
<p>Colin made a home in the alley behind the DPD precinct. Bellows of smoke poured out of his mouth, creating a hazy atmosphere. Tears came and went at random, never quite knowing how to announce themselves in the quiet.</p>
<p>The man snuffed out his cigarette on the pavement, feeling his knees get weaker. He shakily tried to reach for another when he was interrupted. "You shouldn't do that, Detective."</p>
<p>Colin looked up to see Gavin, which filled him with an anger he couldn't express. To spite the android, he got out another cigarette away, lighting it and inhaling. The nerve of the machine to tell him what he should do to his body. The fucking nerve.</p>
<p>"I sense that I've caused you some discomfort. Would you care to explain how and why I upset you?" Gavin asked, blissfully unaware of the situation. Colin let out a single sarcastic chuckle, finally turning to meet Gavin's eyes. Those eyes. The same eyes that drove him to do what he did that night.</p>
<p>Colin felt his hands start to tremble, on the verge of a full nervous breakdown. "My <em>discomfort </em>is you. You never leave me the fuck alone. You're constantly around when I don't what you to be. You made me feel safe with you. All for what?" The android's LED turned yellow.</p>
<p>The detective scoffed, moving closer to his partner. "You're desperately trying to be his replacement, but I will never let you take his fucking place. Do you understand? You will <em>never </em>be Spencer. Over my dead body will I let an android take that position in my heart."</p>
<p>Gavin seemed confused and a bit startled, taking a step back. "Detective, I'm detecting strains of alcohol in your system. I think we should—"</p>
<p>"I don't CARE what you think!" Colin snapped, painfully aware of the ring on his finger now more than ever. "Okay? Do you know how much you repulse me? If I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat. I cheated on my husband with <em>a plastic.</em>" Colin felt utterly disgusted with himself.</p>
<p>Gavin let his face soften, a gesture Colin had never had the pleasure of seeing. Vulnerability. "Colin," He started. The android had never used his first name. "This was never my intention, I was unaware that—"</p>
<p>"That what?" Colin presses, feeling every emotion under the sun boiling inside him. He stepped even closer, making Gavin back up against a wall. "That the love of my life died at the hands of your people? That you came along thinking you could ever live up to him? News flash, tin-can," He flicked his cigarette somewhere on the pavement without breaking eye contact, tears unintentionally spilling out of his eyes like a waterfall. "You will never be him. Nobody could ever be him, especially not GV9-fucking-00."</p>
<p>With that, Colin stormed off in his usual fashion. He didn't owe anyone any explanation for what he did next, not even himself. The man pushed into Captain Fowler's office, unannounced. Fowler looked up. "Detective, what the fu—"</p>
<p>Without a word, Colin places his badge and belt on the desk before walking out. Eyes were trailing him, but he didn't care. This wasn't their battle. This wasn't their trauma. This was his own. He had deal with it alone. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <span class="u">Wednesday, May 1</span> </b> <b> <span class="u">8th, 2039. 8:26 P.M.</span> </b></p>
<p>The fact that he regretted every moment of the month prior was something that shocked Colin to his core. Why should he give a shit? Why did he give a shit? There was just this feeling of absolute guilt that wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried.</p>
<p>Sleeping had becoming optional in his life. Many nights were spent standing on the roof of his apartment building, standing in silent self-loathing as the city of Detroit came to life stories below.</p>
<p>Perhaps he went wrong somewhere. Maybe he was too quick to point the finger at everyone but himself. Whatever it was, he couldn't get Gavin off of his mind. He wanted to deny that the thought plagued his mind every waking hour of the day, but it was becoming progressively harder to ignore.</p>
<p>It started as a small itch, a faint impulsive whisper that morphed into a scream in agony as the month progressed.</p>
<p>There was no way he could survive like this. Spencer would never want this for him. The man would want Colin to be happy. Why wasn't he happy? Was he supposed to be?</p>
<p>His mind was especially loud today, and he couldn't seem to think straight.</p>
<p>Without knowing why, Colin found himself heading for the front door. He had no earthly idea where he was going, but his legs were moving faster than his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <span class="u">Wednesday, May 18th, 2039. </span> </b> <b> <span class="u">1:47 A.M.</span> </b></p>
<p>Colin looked everywhere, but wasn't necessarily sure what he was looking for. His brain was on autopilot, clawing desperately to the idea of not being alone. He'd lived for a month in solitude. It was his personal hell, when months ago it would've been his bliss.</p>
<p>The man found himself back in that fucking alley. His mind just gravitated to this place like he was tethered to its tense atmosphere.</p>
<p>Tears filled his eyes again as he remembered every vowel that escaped his lips that day. Shakily, he stumbled until his back hit the brick wall of the place he once called home.</p>
<p>The only thing that seemed to remotely quiet the storm inside him was nicotine. His fingers navigated themselves to his pocket, pulling out his nearly empty pack. He flipped open the lid, fingers latching to a single stick.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't do that, Colin."</p>
<p>The man felt his heart stop, eyes slowly navigating themselves until they landed on the source. Gavin. Something was different about him. He seemed more human than he ever had before. Less uptight, and not in his uniform. He was missing his LED, a sight that made Colin's breath hitch. A cacophony of feelings erupted in his chest, almost too stunned to react.</p>
<p>All reason was immediately tossed out the window, along with his cigarette pack. It skidded across the pavement and Colin didn't spare it a glance.</p>
<p>The man didn't know how or why, but he found himself inches away from Gavin. His fingers found their place on Gavin's waist, pulling him into a longing kiss. Unlike that night on the dance floor, Gavin didn't hesitate to kiss back, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. This was the best apology Colin could muster in this state, but Gavin couldn't give less of a shit.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>